brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:Flamenado
Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Super Heroes |Accessories = |Variations = See also: Kai Smith |Years = 2017-2018 |Creator = SuperMoxie 2.9 |Appearance =LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Rise of the Spinjitzu Ninjas of Ninjago! LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Return of Ninjago City LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash }} Flamenado (alias Kai Smith) is a DC Comics and Ninjago Minifigure set to debut in 2017 alongside the DVD release of LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Rise of the Spinjitzu Ninjas of Ninjago!. Before the DC events, he is the current Elemental Master and Ninja of Fire, and Nya's older brother. He and his younger sister worked as blacksmiths in their father's blacksmith shop all their life until they met Master Wu. With his help, Kai learned Spinjitzu and discovered his other teammates, with whom he embarked on many adventures; battling the likes of the Serpentine and the Stone Army. After Zane's sacrifice to destroy the Golden Master, the Ninja parted ways before reuniting to rescue Zane on Chen's Island. There, Kai grew closer to Skylor, one of the tournament contenders, as they competed in the Tournament of Elements. Ultimately, he allied with the other Elemental Masters to defeat Chen's army. After the war ended, Lloyd was possessed by Morro, who escaped the Cursed Realm and released a legion of ghosts. Kai and the Ninja battled Morro and his forces before the Cursed Realm was destroyed. The Ninja found fame after saving Stiix, but when Nadakhan returned with the Sky Pirates, he trapped Kai and the other Ninja in the Sword of Souls. Jay freed him and reversed recent events with his final wish. On the Day of the Departed, Kai and Nya fought a revived Chen, who they defeated once more. When the Time Twins returned to Ninjago, Kai and Nya reunited with their parents and stopped Krux and Acronix from changing the future. They managed to follow them through time and stopped them before Wu sent Kai and Nya back to the present, while Wu ended up lost in time. Kai and the Ninja pursue after Harumi who ran away from her adoptive parents. They later discover that she secretly is the leader of the Sons of Garmadon and wants to resurrect the Overlord for revenge after killing Jay's parents. Despite the Ninjas' efforts, Harumi successfully resurrects the Overlord and shortly after, Kai ends up marooned in the Realm of Oni and Dragons with Cole, Nya, Zane, and the de-aged Wu, separated from Jay. Kai and the Ninja help save the various dragons from the Dragon Hunters, and reunites with Jay. After meeting Jay's real mother Jennifer Gordon, Kai and the other ninja watch Jay regain his courage and help the now-teenage Wu regain his confidence and memories. After Iron Baron is defeated by Firstbourne, Wu reclaims the Dragon Armor, in turn allowing them to return to Ninjago. Upon returning, along with his fellow Ninja, he takes down Harumi's Colossus while Jay defeats Empress Harumi, ultimately restoring peace to Ninjago once again. Afterwards, he along with the other Ninja jump into the portal leaving Ninjago and arriving on their new home world Earth, where they became new members of the Justice League. Background Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows In "Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows", he and the rest of the ninjas were stranded on Metru Nui. In the end he and the rest of the ninjas fight against Roodaka and Sidorak. After Sidorak's death, he alongside the ninjas became supercharged and killed Roodaka with their overpowering elements, however, the blast also got the ninjas killed and they vanished, never to be seen on Metru Nui again. Appearance Typically preferring red attire, Kai had tall, thick spiky reddish-brown hair, shaped like fire. He was often seen with a focused expression on his face, with a scar visible on his right eyebrow and bandage above his left. Before Season 8, his eyebrows are black, his bangs parted to the right and instead of a scar, he has a notch on his left eyebrow. In "Way of the Ninja," Kai wore a white shirt and red pants as well as an orange apron. In "The Royal Blacksmiths," Kai's civilian attire consists of a red half zipped up sweater over a maroon shirt with his symbol on the chest and brown pants. Throughout Season 6, he wore a red cap over his hair to conceal his identity. In the pilot and The New Masters of Spinjitzu, it can be observed that Kai has chest hair while wearing pajamas, but in later appearances where his chest is visible, including the appearance of his past self while time travelling to the events of the pilot, the hair is no longer there. In the DC Comics films, Kai wears the same civilian attire when not fighting crime, and has a red coloured fire tattoo on his chin. When helping out the Justice League, he wears his Fusion Armor along with his sister Nya. Age Like the majority of his fellow Ninja, Kai is currently in his late teens. Potential Estimations: During the events of the pilot and Season 1, he may have been at least 16 years of age. As the most recent events take place three to four years after the events of Season 2, he could possibly be around 19. Personality Fittingly for his elemental affinity, Kai is very hotheaded, prone to taking action before he thinks things through. He is capable of making careful observations when the need arises, but his emotions often override his caution. His single-mindedness made interaction with his teammates difficult at first (especially due to his worry about Nya), but he eventually learned to work with the other Ninja. He can be very cocky at times, sometimes even to the point of selfishness, insisting that he is better than others, gloating about his victory, or yelling about his failures. Later, following the Ninjas' fame, Kai would end up getting something of a larger head and bigger ego, constantly flirting with girls and enjoying the merchandise styled after him. Likewise, he indulged in his fame the most out of all of the Ninja. Kai also has something of an overconfident stubborn side, believing that he is in the right until overwhelming evidence to the contrary is presented. This is especially pronounced during Lord Garmadon's stay on the Destiny's Bounty; Kai repeatedly accused the four-armed villain of treachery or plotting despite Garmadon's insistence that saving Lloyd was his primary concern at the time. On the other hand, Kai's stubborn streak lends him incredible determination that allows him to bolster the team's spirit in the face of impossible odds. The most prevalent facet of Kai's personality is his good heart and dedication to people he cares about—if someone can earn his friendship, he will stop at nothing to protect them. Much of his stubbornness and recklessness are due to his desire to help his loved ones, either directly or by becoming strong enough to defeat anyone who might threaten them with their plans. In turn, his friends and family work to balance out Kai's more extreme traits, causing him to become a levelheaded mentor for Lloyd by the time he and his comrades begin training the Green Ninja. According to Zane, Kai's desire to protect his friends is just as powerful as his temper. After Jay's parents died, Kai's temper has been cooled down and is sorry for Jay and is shown to have a more sensitive side. Weapons and Abilities Kai favors swords in combat, taking up a curved silver blade against the Skulkin when they attacked his shop. He used the Sword of Fire as his primary weapon until it was lost, and then switched to wielding regular katanas. He eventually gained an Elemental Blade that allowed him to harness his fire abilities to an even greater degree. Months after Lloyd defeated the Overlord, Kai, along with the other three Ninja (Cole, Jay, and Zane), receive Techno Blades, a weapon which allows the Ninja to hack into any electronics. He also has an Aeroblade (along with Cole, Jay and Zane), that can destroy ghosts. In the DC Comics films, he can swim and surf on lava without getting burned. He can even form a fire sphere around him. His Spinjitzu, Elemental Powers and Pyrokinesis had became stronger than before. Relationships Family Aquos (Nya Smith) Nya is Kai's younger sister. She was the only family he had when their parents disappeared while they were young. Because of this, Kai is a little overprotective of his sister as he wanted to keep her safe from danger. It was this side of him that caused Kai to decide to become a ninja so he could better protect her. Kai was also the first ninja to learn about Nya's identity of Samurai X and agreed to keep her secret from the other Ninja who later found out. In Season 5, when Nya begins training to become the Water Ninja, Kai was excited that his sister was the new addition to the team. He was very impressed to see Nya unlock her true potential and defeat the Preeminent leading to the ninja achieving victory over the ghostly threat. In "Day of the Departed", he and Nya pay tribute to their parents and wonder if they will ever learn what happen to them before the ghost of Chen attacked them. The two siblings fought against their enemy and showed great teamwork as they manage to defeat Chen once more. During The Hands of Time, Kai informs Nya that their father was still alive and he was helping their enemies, the Time Twins, though Nya refused to believe such a thing until Kai proved it to her. When they come face to face with their father, Kai attacks him as Nya tries to stop him as he was still their father. After their mother appeared, she explained to Kai on what really caused them to serve the Time Twins. Kai and Nya were soon forced to help the Time Twins when they threaten their parents and a weaken Wu. After managing to obtain the last time blade, Kai and Nya pursued the villains as they time travelled to the past and after a long battle across Time, they manage to emerge victorious at the cost of Wu. They return to their friends and save their father, who was rapidly aging due to a blew by a Time Blade. They happily reunite with their parents after many years of being apart. Ray is Kai and Nya's father. He was a blacksmith, and the one who Kai inherited his powers. He disappeared sometime after Nya was born and Kai often wondered what happened to him and their mother. Kai took over his father's blacksmith shop and swore to surpass his father's skills, even though his talents were far behind his. In Season 4, he was interested in hearing the hidden story about his parents' disappearance from Chen, who promised the information if he betrayed his friends. In "Day of the Departed," he and Nya pay tribute to their parents and wonders if they would ever find out what happened to them. In Season 8, Kai comforts his sister after witnessing the death of Jay's parents. Ray Ray is Kai and Nya's father. He was a blacksmith, and the one who Kai inherited his powers. He disappeared sometime after Nya was born and Kai often wondered what happened to him and their mother. Kai took over his father's blacksmith shop and swore to surpass his father's skills, even though his talents were far behind his. In Season 4, he was interested in hearing the hidden story about his parents' disappearance from Chen, who promised the information if he betrayed his friends. In "Day of the Departed," he and Nya pay tribute to their parents and wonders if they would ever find out what happened to them. In The Hands of Time, Kai was shocked to hear from Acronix that he knew Kai's father and caused him to question everything. Later on, he is horrified to hear from Krux about his parents being traitors who aided him and his brother. Kai then begins to dive deep into his parents' past and discover that his father did in fact aid the Time Twins. Kai was angered by this revelation and when reuniting with his father, he labeled him a traitor and attacked him until Nya and his mother Maya stopped him. Kai learned that his parents were forced to help the Time Twins after Krux threatened to harm him and Nya when they were children, which caused Kai to feel guilty over trying to hurt his parents and apologized for accusing them when they were really protecting him and Nya. Kai later saved his father from succumbing to the affects of the time blades and was overjoyed to have him back after so long. Maya Maya is Kai and Nya's mother. She disappeared sometime after Nya was born and Kai often wondered about what happened to her and their father. In Season 4, he was interested in hearing the hidden story about his parents' disappearance from Chen who promised the information if he betrayed his friends. In "Day of the Departed," he and Nya pay tribute to their parents and wonder if they would ever find out what happened to them. In "The Hands of Time," Kai was shocked to hear from Krux about his parents being traitors who aided him and his brother. Kai then begins to dive deep into his parents' past and discover that his parents did in fact aid the Time Twins. Kai was angered by this revelation and when reuniting with his father, he labeled him a traitor and attacked him until Nya and Maya arrived and stopped him. While Kai hugged her, he still believed her to be a traitor until he learned the truth of his parents really being forced to help the Time Twins after Krux threatened to harm them, which caused Kai to feel guilty over trying to hurt his parents, and sincerely apologizes for ever accusing them when they were only protecting him and his sister. After Kai managed to save his father from the affects of the time blades, he was overjoyed to have both his parents back after so long. Love Interests Skylor Kai first encountered her he on the ferry to Chen's Island and while there he defended her from Karlof. From the moment they met, Kai immediately fell in love with her right after he got his first look at her and developed a romantic interest in Skylor but was shocked to learn she uses his element, thinking they may be related but soon learns her power is actually Amber, which brings back his feelings for her. During the Tournament, Kai grows to trust Skylor, especially when she shows information regarding Cole and Zane. This changes when he is shocked to learn that she is Chen's daughter and was secretly working with her father to undermine his friends, but he also believes there is a conscience in her. His feelings for her seem reciprocated, as Skylor couldn't look him in the eye when Chen captured him. She also seemed touched when he mentioned that he fell for her. Skylor soon became convinced by Kai and turned against her father and was captured as a result, but Kai went off to rescue her from Chen. Kai's feelings were so great that he accepted her new Anacondrai form, which allowed him to unlock his Elemental Fire Dragon. When she was sad about people running from her new appearance, he cheered her up by mentioning she has changed by joining him and his friends. The two fought together to face Chen and his army, emerging victorious from the conflict. After the battle, Kai offers her a spot on the team but she declines and decides to take over her father's noodle business, promising to fully redeem herself. She tries to kiss him on the cheek, but Dareth interrupts them. However, she promises to keep in touch. Near the end of Season 6, Kai meets Skylor again (she was recruited by Jay to rescue the other Ninja from Nadakhan's magical sword) after he is freed from the sword. Kai thanks Skylor, saying that he is unsure how he can repay her. Skylor just replies that Kai "owes her one." However, Jay's last wish undid everything and Skylor forgot this as did Kai unless he was told by Jay and Nya. In Season 7, Kai goes to her for advice and she relates to his situation and tells him their parents left behind legacies, but they don’t define who they are; they are who they choose to be. Friends Master Wu Kai is Master Wu's student, along with the other Ninja. In the beginning of the series, Kai was recruited by Master Wu to become a Ninja. At first, Kai didn't care about training with Wu even considering him a crazy old man. But as the series went on, they grew closer. Kai and the other Ninja cared about their master and is glad to have him mentoring them. In Season 7, he and the other ninja come to his aid when he fights Acronix by himself when Nya saves Wu from succumbing to the effects of the time blades. When Wu is back to normal, he helps them foil the Time Twins’ plan. He later aids Kai and Nya in the battle against the Time Twins, but when the villains prepare to finish the ninja off, Wu sacrifices himself to save them. Though happy at their victory, Kai couldn't help but be worried when his master was feared to be lost in time with their enemies. He and the Ninja elect Lloyd as their master and are happy to hear his first order is to discover what happened to Wu. In Season 8, Kai and the others are still searching for Wu before dealing with the Sons of Garmadon. They find an infant and after said child starts to walk and talk, they realize he is in fact their master de-aged because of the time blades. Kai was relieved to hear he would turn back after the blades' effects wears off. During Season 9, while they are stranded in the Realm of Oni and Dragons Kai is the ninja who is amazed at Wu aging and wonders if his memories will retold lessons to better help him as he rapidly ages. Kai even looked forward to seeing Wu become himself again and helped him with learning how the team really works in missions. After master Wu rapidly aged into an adult and regain his memories, Kai was excited to see he was back. In "Blue Destiny" as of the 10th Season finale, Kai and Wu fought against Harumi's forces and were victorious in the conflict. Master Garmadon In Season 8, Kai was shocked to see Garmadon alive and purified of evil. Energon (Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon) Initially, the Ninja and Lloyd had a bitter relationship due to the fact that they prevented him from ruling Ninjago. When he redeemed, Kai realized his destiny was to protect him. Though Kai was jealous that Lloyd was the Green Ninja instead of him, that doesn't hinder their friendship. In Season 4, Kai briefly turned on Lloyd when Chen's staff corrupted him and it was revealed he was still jealous of Lloyd before he overcame the influence. When Lloyd's father was banished to the Cursed Realm to defeat Chen, Kai made a promise to look after Lloyd when Lloyd was sad about his father's sacrifice and demise. In Season 5, after Lloyd was possessed by Morro, Kai was the most determined out of all the Ninja to get their friend back. When Morro left Lloyd's body and threatened him, Kai gave up the Realm Crystal and leapt into the water (despite his fear and inability to swim) to save Lloyd from drowning. He was relieved to have his friend back and comforted Lloyd when he was upset about dropping his guard by telling him that they would defeat any threat. Kai's words proved to be true as the Ninja were able to save the city of Stiix, defeat the Preeminent, and her army of ghosts. In Season 7, he and the other Ninja come to the decision to make Lloyd their master after Wu is lost in time with the Time Twins. Kai most likely considers Lloyd as a close friend or even best friend following Season 5. During Season 8: The Lightning Ninja's Grieves, Kai teases Lloyd when he was oddly suspicious of Harumi's behavior. Other than that, they get along as Kai respected Lloyd's leadership and followed his orders as they worked together. For most of Season 9: Hunted, Kai was mostly in the Realm of Oni and Dragons and worried for Lloyd and the others. In "Blue Destiny" as of the 10th Season finale, Kai was reunited with his friend and they saved Ninjago from Harumi. Bouldergeist (Coleman Cole Hence) Kai and Cole are loyal buddies on great terms. They rarely bicker and get along very well because they share several common things: their confidence, courage, etc. In the earlier seasons he and Cole were the leaders of the team and sometimes they rivaled over the leadership. In Season 5, Kai's and Cole's friendship grew stronger in this season. Kai is very sad that Cole became a ghost and attempted to move him out of his sadness. Throughout the rest of the season, he motivated Cole to never give up and to stay by his side. Overall, Kai respects Cole and they are close friends. Both would put the other Ninja before themselves. In "Day of the Departed," Kai was very happy to see Cole return to being a human. In Season 7 Cole and Kai didn't interact much, though worked as a team. Although, Cole was very worried about Kai after the latter and Nya followed the Time Twins through time, along with Wu. Cole's worries are relieved when Kai and Nya returned unharmed. In Season 8: The Lightning Ninja's Grieves, they continue to get along with Kai laughing at Cole singing to their enemies. Ice-tanium (Zane Julien) Like all the other Ninja, Kai initially thought Zane was weird, but when he found out that Zane was a Nindroid, he and the others supported and accepted Zane as their friend. He and Zane grow closer throughout the series. When Zane sacrificed himself to defeat the Overlord and was thought to be destroyed, Kai was greatly upset over his friend's demise that he couldn't be a ninja anymore. In Season 4, Kai was very saddened at Zane’s death, being upset that Zane died instead of him, out of guilt. When Lloyd suggested the idea of replacing Zane, Kai and the others protested at this with Kai even stating that without Zane maybe there was no team. When Kai and the others learned that Zane was still alive, they were very surprised at this and entered the Tournament of Elements to locate him. Kai was glad that Zane was okay and reunited with his fellow Ninja. The two friends fought against Chen and his forces together and their relationship was still good. In Season 5, Kai and Zane rarely interacted but Kai wasn't ready to follow Zane's leadership as seen when he laughed at Zane's malfunction voice most of the time. Zane respects Kai as a friend and Ninja and usually follows Kai's leadership. Overall, Zane and Kai still get along great. In Skybound, Zane placed his hand on Kai's shoulder to comfort him after Nya was struck with a dart of Tiger Widow venom and succumbed to the effects of the poison before Jay's wish undid everything. Bluelectro (Jason Jay Gordon) Jay and Kai are loyal friends on good terms, though they interact only occasionally throughout. Nonetheless, they do truly care about each other. At first, their status was generally tense and turbulent since they were fairly distant through Season 1, rarely interacting. Their status became even more strained after Kai's sister became enamored with Jay, much to Kai's disgruntled chagrin. However, he soon respected and approved of their relationship. As of Season 2, Kai and Jay have interacted more and become more agreeable. There are moments where Kai saves Jay from peril and comforts Jay when he is feeling down. As the series went on, Kai and Jay have shown themselves to good friends and work well as teammates. During Season 4, Jay was aware of Kai's crush on Skylor and was amused by it and annoyed as the latter nearly let him fall. Throughout Season 8: The Lightning Ninja's Grieves, Kai was terrified when seeing Jay grieving over the loss of his parents. Kai was also worried for Jay after Harumi's true colors were revealed and he didn't hesitate to try and give up his powers to heal Jay after he fought the Overlord. For most of Season 9: Hunted, Kai was worried for Jay when they were separated. After reuniting with each other, he was horrified to see Jay's left eye cut out. In Blue Destiny as of the 10th Season finale, after saving Ninjago from Harumi, Kai was happy Jay’s powers returned. In "LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Return of Ninjago City", Flamenado helps Bluelectro prepare to ask Aquos to be his Yang. Justice League Superman In "LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Return of Ninjago City", Flamenado shares his powers with Superman, allowing him to use Spinjitzu and Fire Elemental Powers. Batman Wonder Woman Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Flash Cyborg Plastic Man Firestorm Aquaman Atom Mystery Incorporated Frederick Herman Jones Daphne Ann Blake Velma Daisy Dinkley Norville Shaggy Rogers Scooby-Doo Ninjago.com Descriptions Rebooted Kai is the ninja of Fire, and though he is a hero now, he came from humble beginnings. His father was a trusted ally of Sensei Wu and the two adventured together for many years. Wu would later hide the map showing the locations of the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu in his friend’s blacksmith shop. Kai was the last member recruited for the team by Sensei Wu and the last to achieve his full potential (which happened when he saved Lloyd from the belly of an active volcano!) He can be hot-headed and impatient, but is trying to control that. *''For the first two months of his life his parents called him Ash.'' *''Kai once by accident forged a weapon called a 'Swingana' … Part yo-yo, part sword. It was not a big success.'' *''When Kai uses his elemental power in a vehicle, it gets powered up and engulfed in flames … which is why flying a hang glider is a bad idea.'' *''Once Kai singed off his eyebrows with the sword of fire, but no one noticed because he painted it back on with a black marker.'' *''When Kai's sister, Nya, was a baby, he used to juggle hammers to entertain her. When he dropped one on his foot, she laughed the hardest.'' Pilot (2016 Museum Description) Kai’s impulsive personality, fierce temper and immense drive mirror the fire within him. His strong sense of justice makes him stubborn and he’ll stop at nothing if he has put his mind to it … but this is also the source of his bravery. As older brother to Nya, he is overprotective of her. While Kai’s self-confidence can be overwhelming to some people, this makes him one of the leaders and big personalities in the group. Kai is the last young ninja to join Master Wu’s ninja training. His impatience with training is significant, as Lord Garmadon has kidnapped his sister. However, while he quickly becomes a skillful warrior and is the first to tame his dragon, he discovers that impatience is the enemy of a great ninja… Season 1: Rise of the Snakes (2016 Museum Description) When the prophecy of the Green Ninja is revealed, Kai is absolutely convinced that he will be the Chosen One and defeat Lord Garmadon in the final battle. In the end, Kai has to put his ego to one side. He discovers that life has a different plan for him and there are more important things than being the best. When the prophecy of the Green Ninja is revealed, Kai is absolutely convinced that he will be the Chosen One and defeat Lord Garmadon in the final battle. In the end, Kai has to put his ego to one side. He discovers that life has a different plan for him and there are more important things than being the best. Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja (2016 Museum Description) Once the self-centered rogue, Kai becomes the ultimate team player. He humbly and proudly accepts his role as Lloyd’s mentor, helping the Green Ninja find his true potential. Finally he becomes the hero he’s always wanted to be, willing to give up his own life for the team. Season 3: Rebooted (2016 Museum Description) Kai feels a little like the world has passed him by. While everyone else is going high-tech, he can’t even use a toaster without setting off fire alarms. He feels like machinery is out to get him, but as time goes on during this adventure, he learns to find a balance between the past and the future. Season 4: The Tournament of Elements (2016 Museum Description) Kai is competitive by nature and Master Chen plans to use that against him. Kai’s always been second to the Green Ninja, but maybe this tournament is his chance to prove how good he really is. Is Kai willing to leave his team behind, only to get ahead? What could compel him to follow his ego...a potential love interest, perhaps? Season 5: Possession (2016 Museum Description) After the loss of Garmadon, Kai made a solemn promise to look after Lloyd, just as Nya cared for him when their parents passed away. So when Lloyd is possessed, Kai takes it very personally! He feels he has to save him single-handedly, but really he needs the whole team. They all have weaknesses, but their individual strengths come together to win the day. Season 6: Skybound (2016 Museum Description) Kai loves being a celebrity. He loves being an action figure, he loves the screams of the fans, and all this crazy ninja stuff is kind of getting in the way. He’s not ready for the threat of Nadakhan or to confront his own past, which endangers the team. Like the other ninja he is given three wishes by the Djinn which don’t go to plan. He ends up trapping himself in Nadakhan’s Djinn Blade and only escapes in time to crash Nya’s wedding. Season 7: The Hands of Time (2016 Museum Description) Kai has long wondered what happened to his parents, who disappeared when he was a child. All he knew is that they were Elemental Masters, which is why he is devastated when Krux tells him his parents helped the Hands of Time betray Wu and the Elemental Alliance. Always a fighter for justice, Kai now fears he is destined to follow in his mother and father’s traitorous footsteps, and his quest for the truth ultimately leads to an angry confrontation with his father, Ray. Fortunately, Kai learns that Krux had lied, and Kai (and Nya) save Ray from the effects of a Time Punch. Season 8: Endless Griefs (2016 Museum Description) After watching Jay's parents die in horror, Kai’s temper on Jay has gone from hot-head to cold-head. As the fire ninja helps his friends, despite getting his temper snapped by his sister, Nya, he feels bad for the blue ninja. Season 9: Hunted (2016 Museum Description) Stranded in the Realm of Oni and Dragons with his friends and seperated from Jay, Kai's temper is something you’ll never mess with. When reunited with Jay, his temper went cold after witnessing the blue ninja’s left cutout eye. If you mess with this fire ninja, you’re bound to get burned! Season 10: Jay's Revenge (2016 Museum Description) After reuniting with Jay, Kai and his sister, Nya, are not the only ones whose parents are Elemental Masters. The previous master of lightning is none other than Jay's real mother Jennifer Gordon! LEGO.com Description Notes * In the Ninjago series, Kai is the only Ninja and protagonist who has never defeated a powerful antagonist alone. * Kai is the only Ninja minifigure who's had one head print throughout the majority of the series, at least until season 8. Except for his Stone Armor variant, which was released as an exclusive small set, his Golden Ninja variant, which was released in a Bricktober pack, and his fusion armor variant, all of his minifigures have featured him with a scarred face. However, the Stone Armor minifigure includes Kai's show-accurate head without the scar, and in the Dragon's Forge set, Kai has two brand new face prints, one has a confident smirk and the other has a angry face expression with orange glowing eyes representing his evil corrupted self from effects of the Staff of Elements. In addition, his Golden Ninja variant had a big, toothy smile on it. * The name, Kai, means "strong," "victorious," and "recovery," in three Asian cultures, all of which fit his hotshot attitude in the Ninjas' battles. His name may also be derived from the Japanese word Akai, meaning "red." ** In Scottish, Kai's name means "fire"; matching his elemental power. * Kai is the fourth Ninja to join the team, the last of the original four to claim his Golden Weapon, the fourth Ninja to unlock his True Potential, and the third to last to have a love interest. On the other hand, he was the first Ninja introduced in the series, the first to tame his respective dragon and the first to perform Airjitzu. * He cannot skate, as seen in "Ninja Roll." * It is presumed that he likes spicy food, because it was said that he likes everything hot in non-canon media. * He appears to have a fear of Christmas-related themes, as shown in "Can of Worms," when the Venomari's venom causes him to see things like gingerbread men and elves. * Since "The Invitation," Kai's had feelings for Skylor, which she initially used against him until she began to genuinely return them. In Season 7, it is shown he visits her, making it possible they are currently still seeing each other. * Kai is mentioned to be aquaphobic during "Stiix and Stones," or have an extreme fear of water. It is ironic, then, that his sister turned out to be the Elemental Master of Water. However this seems to have caused an inconsistency, since in Season 2 he wasn't afraid of water when attempting to reach Ninjago City by the ocean from the Dark Island. ** Ironically, in Hawaiian, Kai's name means "ocean" or "ocean water." * Kai was the first Ninja to be trapped in the Sword of Souls. * Kai's official minifigure has scars on his face. In the show, Kai doesn't possess these scars. ** To mirror his movie self's appearance, he now has his scar on the right side of his face as of Season 8. * He considers Lloyd to be like a younger brother. As of Season 5, Kai also becomes somewhat of a guidance figure to Lloyd. This bond between the Red and Green Ninja can be traced to that of the same colors in Chinese mythology and culture. * Kai's elemental symbol is the Chinese character "平", meaning "flat" or "peaceful." * Kai appears to holster the Sword of Fire as if he was left handed, but uses all other weaponry and tools in his right hand; this might mean Kai is ambidextrous. * Kai was the only original Ninja that performed his True Potential only once and never use it again after unlocking it. As of Season 5 however, Nya now shares this fact with him. * Kai and the other Ninja (except Nya) can only harness their elemental powers by being dependent on Lloyd. This may be because Lloyd shares his Golden Power with them. ** In Season 8, Lloyd still has his powers however, Kai and the other Ninja, minus Jay and Nya, retain theirs. ** This could mean that they have become more adept at using their powers without Lloyd and do not need to rely on him anymore to use them. * Names Kai originally had were Dante and Ash. ** Ironically, another character similar to Kai ended up using the name Ash. ** Also, in concepts, Kai had red hair and freckles. * Kai says he hates technology but can be seen enjoying video games and using his phone to send Chirps. His dislike may have been because he wasn't used to it growing up as a child. He may have learned to adapt. * Kai assisted Cole as he led the team in the earlier seasons. * Kai is not as good of a blacksmith as Nya, because he is less patient. * It seems to be that Kai's favorite Ninja suit is the original, for when he went to the Tournament of Elements, that is the suit he chose to wear. * When he was younger, he had freckles. * According to Tommy Andreasen, Kai uses hair gel to maintain his appearance. ** The brand of hair gel Kai uses is called "Dapper Dan."7 ** However, he and Nya came from a small, poor village that apparently did not have hair gel and his hair style was already spiky before he became a Ninja. * Kai seems to have a large ego as he wanted to be the Green Ninja and lead the team. * He is currently the only Ninja to have his Golden Techno Robe variant as a physical minifigure. ** The Golden Techno Robe Kai figure is in the Ninjago Toys "R" Us Bricktober pack for 2017. * While Kai wasn't experienced with the Staff of Elements which got him corrupted, he was wise at using the Elements against Chen's army. * After Kai and Nya's parents were kidnapped by Krux, a babysitter named Mrs. Grumbmiller was hired to take care of them, but Kai and Nya would call her Madam Revenge because she made them go to bed early. * In 2017, The Fold made a music video of the Tournament Whip, which shows Kai flying in a sphere of fire. Gallery of Variants |img7=NRGKai3.png |txt7=NRG |img8=PWRKai.jpg |txt8=Kimono |img9=Kai 2014.png |txt9=Techno Robes |img10=Techno silver kai.png |txt10=Techno Robes |img11=Screen Shot 2015-01-11 at 2.59.46 PM.png |txt11=Zukin Robes |img12=Exclusive Kai.png |txt12=Exclusive |img13=Screen Shot 2015-01-11 at 9.53.33 PM.png |txt13=Tournament Robes |img14=162px-70735-kai.png |txt14=Deepstone |img15=70751_Kai.jpg |txt15=Deepstone |img16=NewNRGKai.png |txt16=Airjitzu |img17=Kai (1).jpg |txt17=LEGO Dimensions |img18=KaiSkybound.png |txt18=Skybound |img19=2016 Exclusive Kai.png |txt19=Exclusive |img20=Kai (S7).png |txt20=Summer |img21 = Kai 70621-0.png |txt21 = Hands of Time |img22 = Kai(Hands of Time).png |txt22 = Hands of Time (Masked) |img23 =Njo391.png |txt23 = The Lightning Ninja's Grieves |img24 = Njo406.png |txt24 = Spinjitzu Master |img25 =Kai S9.jpg |txt25 =Hunted |img26 = DMSuitKai.png |txt26 = Dragon Masters |img27 = |txt27 = Spinjitzu Ninjas (Maskless) }} Nonphysical Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Pilot Episodes *1. "Way of the Ninja" *2. "The Golden Weapon" *3. "King of Shadows" *4. "Weapons of Destiny" Mini-Movies *2. "Flight of the Dragon Ninja" *3. "The New Masters of Spinjitzu" *5. "Return to the Fire Temple" Season 1: Rise of the Snakes *1. "Rise of the Snakes" *2. "Home" *3. "Snakebit" *4. "Never Trust a Snake" *5. "Can of Worms" *6. "The Snake King" *7. "Tick Tock" *8. "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" *9. "The Royal Blacksmiths" *10. "The Green Ninja" *11. "All of Nothing" *12. "The Rise of the Great Devourer" *13. "Day of the Great Devourer" Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja *14. "Darkness Shall Rise" *15. "Pirates Vs. Ninja" *16. "Double Trouble" *17. "Ninjaball Run" *18. "Child's Play" *19. "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" *20. "The Stone Army" *21. "The Day Ninjago Stood Still" *22. "The Last Voyage" *23. "Island of Darkness" *24. "The Last Hope" *25. "Return of the Overlord" *26. "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" Season 3: Rebooted *27. "The Surge" *28. "The Art of the Silent Fist" *29. "Blackout" *30. "The Curse of the Golden Master" *31. "Enter the Digiverse" *32. "Codename: Arcturus" *33. "The Void" *34. "The Titanium Ninja" Season 4: The Tournament of Elements *35. "The Invitation" *36. "Only One Can Remain" *37. "Versus" *38. "Ninja Roll" *39. "Spy for a Spy" *40. "Spellbound" *41. "The Forgotten Element" *42. "The Day of the Dragon" *43. "The Greatest Fear of All" *44. "The Corridor of Elders" Season 5: Possession *45. "Winds of Change" *46. "Ghost Story" *47. "Stiix and Stones" *48. "The Temple on Haunted Hill" *49. "Peak-a-Boo" *50. "Kingdom Come" *51. "The Crooked Path" *52. "Grave Danger" *53. "Curseworld, Part I" *54. "Curseworld, Part II" Season 6: Skybound *55. "Infamous" *56. "Public Enemy Number One" *57. "Enkrypted" *58. "Misfortune Rising" *63. "Operation Land Ho!" *64. "The Way Back" Day of the Departed *"Day of the Departed" Season 7: The Hands of Time *65. "The Hands of Time" *66. "The Hatching" *67. "A Time of Traitors" *68. "Scavengers" *69. "A Line in the Sand" *70. "The Attack" *71. "Secrets Discovered" *72. "Pause and Effect" *73. "Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea" *74. "Lost in Time" 4D Movie *"Ninjago: Master of the 4th Dimension" Season 8: The Lightning Ninja's Grieves *75. "The Mask of Deception" *76. "The Runaway Princess" *77. "The Oni and the Dragon" *78. "Once Horrorstrucked, Twice Emotional" *79. "Dead Man's Squall" *80. "The Quiet One" *81. "Tears of the Blue Ninja" *82. "Dread on Arrival" *83. "Nonelectrical" *84. "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago, Fearful Jay" Season 9: Hunted *85. "Blue Ninja's Blues" *86. "Iron and Stone" *87. "Operation Free Ninjago City!" *88. "Empress Harumi's Destruction" *89. "Search for Jay, Part I" *90. "Search for Jay, Part II" Season 10: Jay's Revenge *91. "Lightning Reunion" *92. "Reach for the Thunderstorm" *93. "New Lessons for a Former Master of Lightning" *94. "Blue Destiny" Bionicle * ''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows DC Comics * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash on the Archipelago (element only) * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Mi Amore Hofferson (cameo) * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League and Mystery Incorporated: Curse of Hiccupiter and Asteroid (cameo) * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Rise of the Spinjitzu Ninjas of Ninjago! * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Return of Ninjago City * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Rage of Atlantis Category:Custom DC Comics characters